K A R M A
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Beaucoup de Reliques de la Mort, presque autant de yaoi Potter/Malfoy, mais pas une once de Harry/Drago désolée, un soupçon de vies antérieures et pas mal d'énigmes et de faux-semblants, voilà la recette de cette fic. Est-elle à votre goût ?


**Auteur : **Elizabeth Moonstone aka Heaven Hope

**Rating :** PG-13

**Couple :** Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKRowling et vous ne trouvez pas ça du tout surprenant. Le canon est respecté, excepté pour quelques informations sur Albus Severus : la couleur de ses yeux et sa place dans la famille (aîné au lieu de cadet).

**Mot de l'auteur : **One-shot écrit pour Meish Kaos dans le cadre de la communauté sous le sapin. Merci à Zazaone pour avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe.

K A R M A

**§§La Pierre de Résurrection§§**

Scorpius Malfoy donna un coup de pied rageur dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Puis, par ennui, il traça distraitement des motifs abstraits dans la terre avec la pointe de sa chaussure, jusqu'à ce qu'il bute sur un caillou. Il le dégagea de le gangue de boue qu'il l'emprisonnait d'un autre coup de pied et découvrit une pierre noire fendue en son milieu. Plutôt inhabituel.

Intrigué, il s'accroupit, ramassa la pierre et essuya la terre qui était restée collé dessus. Ce n'était définitivement pas un caillou qu'on trouvait dans la nature. La pierre avait été gravée et, qui qu'ait été son précédent possesseur, il l'avait laissé tombé ici.

Ce simple fait était inhabituel car peu d'humains passaient par la Forêt Interdite. Scorpius lui-même n'aurait pas dû être ici s'il n'avait pris stupidement une retenue, et si Rusard n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il aille aider Hagrid.

Scorpius avait dix-sept ans, ce n'était pas un gamin, et il n'était pas non plus du genre soupe au lait. Mais il avait ses points faibles, comme tout le monde.

Après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Malfoy avaient eu de sérieux ennuis mais, comme toujours, ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer à l'aide d'un avocat grassement payé qui avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils avaient aidé Harry Potter aux derniers instants de la bataille finale. Aucun membre du clan n'était donc allé à Azkaban et leur réputation et leur fortune s'étaient reconstruites au bout de quelques années.

Mais il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient si facilement être réparées. La guerre avait laissé ses marques chez Drago Malfoy, le père de Scorpius. Il n'avait pas pu pleinement choisir son camp, pas assez inhumain pour faire ce que Voldemort lui demandait, pas assez altruiste pour prendre le risque de s'opposer aux Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par la suite, il avait regretté cette lâcheté, ce manque de tripes, et ces remords avaient affecté son fils d'une manière étrange : Scorpius avait depuis toujours l'impression qu'il devait prouver quelque chose, comme pour racheter la faute de son père.

La richesse et la renommée n'empêchaient pas les mauvaises langues de tourner et Scorpius avait reçu de la part de ses ennemis – quelques Gryffondors au sang trop chaud – des insultes à propos de son père qui le frappaient comme s'il était directement visé. D'ordinaire, il savait se contenter de répondre par une réplique acerbe tout en maintenant son air arrogant mais ce jour-là, il avait été de trop mauvaise humeur, la dispute s'était envenimée et avait tourné au duel improvisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient écopé d'une retenue générale.

Scorpius poussa un soupir : il avait réussi à ne pas faire grand chose jusque là mais il ne pouvait tirer au flan plus longtemps. L'autre idiot de Gryffondor qui lui servait de coéquipier l'appelait pour qu'ils recherchent l'une des créatures magiques égarées de Hagrid.

Scorpius, qui avait joué distraitement avec la pierre en réfléchissant, se baissa pour la reposer là où il l'avait trouvée puis se ravisa et la glissa dans sa poche.

Quelque jours plus tard, en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, il retrouva la pierre. Cette fois, il ne l'oublia pas, la gardant serrée dans sa main pendant tout l'entretien d'orientation, comme on l'aurait fait avec un talisman.

Scorpius détestait les conseils d'orientation, car en septième année à Poudlard, avec les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était moins grave pour lui que pour un autre car il n'avait pas un besoin urgent de travailler, mais vivre aux crochets de la fortune des Malfoy lui déplaisait.

Il était fier d'être un Malfoy mais il avait le désir d'être quelque chose de plus qu'un stéréotype de membre de sa famille. C'était un échec. On le voyait, et il se voyait, comme juste un Malfoy de plus, qui faisait tout ce que faisait les Malfoy : il était blond, riche, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, il agissait comme un aristocrate, il regardait ses ennemis de haut…

Scorpius n'aurait pas différé des usages de sa famille juste pour se faire remarquer ; cette rébellion lui aurait paru bien vaine. Ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était être différent, être un Malfoy mais aussi être Scorpius, une personne qui se distinguerait du reste du clan par ses talents, ses caractéristiques uniques.

Mais Scorpius n'avait ni talent, ni caractéristiques uniques. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau ou intelligent ou drôle. Il n'avait pas de talents dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Il avait quelques amis et de bonnes relations avec le reste de sa maison mais pas une vie sociale formidable. Et, plus, il n'avait pas de souhait pour son avenir, de rêve, à part ce désir de faire ses preuves, d'accomplir quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment faire quand on était banal à en pleurer ?

Même cette pierre qu'il avait trouvé dans le sol boueux de la Forêt Interdite devait être plus intéressante que lui.

Il la fit sauter dans sa main, comme si cela pouvait lui faire révéler ses secrets. Puis, il la posa à côté de son oreiller et l'oublia là.

Ce soir, Scorpius s'endormit rapidement. Tellement rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas l'impression de s'endormir mais plutôt de passer d'un endroit à l'autre. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était dans son lit, en train d'essayer de dormir, puis, debout en pyjama dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un inconnu. Il en déduisit qu'il était en train de rêver.

Scorpius ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves et était encore moins un rêveur lucide. Cependant, dans la situation actuelle, il était non seulement conscient mais avait l'impression d'être parfaitement réveillé. Le pincement le plus fort qu'il put s'infliger lui tira simplement une grimace de douleur.

Scorpius avait évité de regarder l'autre personne présente jusqu'alors car celle-ci l'ignorait superbement et que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais la pièce dans lesquels ils se trouvaient étant absolument vide – aucun meuble, pas de fenêtres ou de portes, le sol et les murs faits de ce qui semblait être une matière grisâtre – il paraissait évident à Scorpius qu'il était ici pour parler à l'autre.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ son âge assis sur le sol (à sa décharge, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où s'asseoir). Scorpius ne le voyait que de profil mais son visage ne lui disait rien. Il avait des cheveux auburn plutôt longs et un nez cassé.

« Qui êtes vous ? », demanda Scorpius.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et, même si son regard n'était pas hostile, Scorpius eut l'impression d'être transpercé par ses yeux bleus et brillants. Puis il esquissa un sourire narquois et Scorpius eut l'impression que l'on se moquait de lui.

« Tu demandes enfin ? Hé bien, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis une partie de ton âme. »

« Une partie de mon âme ? », s'esclaffa Scorpius.

« Je réfléchissais à comment te l'expliquer sans te perdre. Je vais faire le plus simple possible : les corps meurent, les âmes non. Elles se réincarnent. A chaque fois qu'une âme entame une nouvelle vie, elle oublie tout de sa vie antérieure. Excepté si ladite vie a été exceptionnelle. Dans ce cas, une partie de l'âme conserve l'identité qu'elle avait lors de cette existence passée.

Pour toi, ça veut juste dire que ton âme a deux identités : celle de Scorpius Malfoy et celle de la personne que tu étais dans ta vie antérieure, c'est-à-dire moi. »

« Ce qui ne rend ma question que plus pertinente : qui êtes vous ? »

« Albus Dumbledore. »

Scorpius le regarda d'un air de choc, balbutia avant de réussir à dire :

« Mais vous avez mon âge ! J'imaginais Dumbledore… sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme de 150 ans ! Avec des lunettes, une barbe blanche… »

« En tant que l'âme de feu Albus Dumbledore, je possède non seulement sa personnalité et ses souvenirs mais j'apparais dans ton rêve sous son apparence _à l'âge que je veux_. »

« Si vous êtes vraiment une partie de mon âme, comment pouvez-vous « apparaître dans mon rêve » ? Les gens ne parlent pas avec leurs âmes dans leur rêve. », dit Scorpius d'un ton sceptique.

« Les gens ne le font pas. Mais les gens n'ont pas souvent une âme à double identité et les gens ne possèdent pas le charmant objet posé à côté de ton oreiller. »

Scorpius mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qu'il parlait puis il revit la pierre noire sur la blancheur de ses couvertures.

« Cette pierre que tu as trouvée dans la Forêt Interdite, continua Albus, est une Relique de la Mort. On l'appelle la Pierre de Résurrection car elle a toujours été utilisée par des vivants pour ramener les âmes des morts. Cependant, la Pierre sait aussi répondre aux appels des âmes. C'est moi qui l'aie utilisée pour pouvoir te parler, Scorpius.

J'ai choisi l'intermédiaire d'un rêve car, étant une partie enfouie de ton âme, j'ai un certain contrôle sur ton subconscient. Mais si tu n'avais pas eu la Pierre, je n'aurais pas pu te parler directement et j'aurais dû te harceler de cauchemars jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes tout par toi-même. »

Scorpius baissa la tête et réfléchit intensément : il se souvenait des Reliques de la Mort, mentionnées dans une conte que lui racontait sa mère quand il était petit, et il lui semblait bien que la Pierre de Résurrection en faisait partie. Ce n'était pas une preuve bien sûr mais cela raccrochait son rêve à la réalité.

Si ce songe n'était pas un pur délire et si « Albus » disait la vérité, alors il était non seulement la réincarnation d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps mais aussi le possesseur d'un artefact magique mythique. Etait-ce vraiment réel ? Ses rêves de gloire ne lui étaient pas tout simplement montés à la tête ?

« Tu te demandes si je te dis la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit Albus. Tu auras tout le loisir de le vérifier quand tu te seras réveillé. Il y a de très bons essais à la bibliothèque de Poudlard sur la théorie de la réincarnation, tu devrais également trouver quelques ouvrages sur la quête des Reliques de la Mort. Mais ce sur quoi tu devrais rechercher le plus, c'est sur ma vie, ou sur ta vie antérieure, si tu préfères.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'apparais sous la forme du jeune Albus. En fait, en tant que vieil homme vénérable, j'ai été parfait mais je ne suis pas satisfait de ma jeunesse. Principalement à cause d'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« L'amour. »

Scorpius le regarda, surpris et désemparé et Albus poursuivit :

« Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Scorpius. A dix-sept ans, beaucoup dirait que cela est bizarre. »

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux car je suis trop blasé pour ressentir une passion injustifiée pour quelqu'un et que je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui soit digne d'une passion justifiée. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant et exactement celui que j'avais à ton âge. Il y avait sans doute autour de moi des personnes dignes d'être aimées mais, comme j'étais considérablement arrogant, je pensais que personne ne m'égalait, donc que personne n'était digne de moi. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre la bonne personne. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Gellert Grindelwald. »

Pour la troisième fois, Scorpius fut paralysé par la surprise. Dumbledore, jeune et… gay ? Non, il était décidément en plein délire.

« Vu que nous partageons la même âme, tu es actuellement un peu gay toi-même, Scorpius. Et tu le seras peut-être un peu plus en fonction du corps dans lequel Gellert s'est réincarné. »

Il eut un sourire :

« Je ne sais pas qui il est exactement mais je peux le sentir près de moi. Et ta mission, Scorpius, est de le retrouver et d'avoir la vie amoureuse accomplie que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir. »

« Ma mission, si je l'accepte ? »

« Tu peux refuser, bien sûr. En fait, tu peux avoir deux attitudes radicalement opposées : soit tu refuses ton ancienne identité et tu restes Scorpius Malfoy, soit tu l'acceptes et tu vas récupérer les souvenirs de ta vie antérieure et devenir plus semblable à celui que tu étais avant. Toi qui te plains toujours d'être ordinaire, tu vas gagner en puissance, en sagesse, en confiance en toi. Être exceptionnel, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Je vois que tu as de l'inquiétude pour ta mission mais dès que tu auras les souvenirs d'Albus, tu ne te poseras plus de questions sur ton orientation sexuelle. Tu te rappelleras de Gellert, de ce que tu ressentais à son égard et la seule chose qui comptera pour toi sera de le ramener, peu importe le corps dans lequel il se trouve actuellement. Une grande passion n'est pas quelque chose de donnée à tout le monde. »

Les tempes de Scorpius bourdonnaient. Lui qui était la réincarnation de Dumbledore, les Reliques de la Mort, Dumbledore qui était gay, sa relation avec son soi-disant pire ennemi… Soit il avait vraiment une imagination débridée, soit tout était vrai et il avait une importante décision à prendre. Mais, dans ce cas, il devait assimiler toutes ses informations, de les vérifier. Il fit part de ces pensées à Dumbledore qui répondit :

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, et tu peux vérifier tout ce que tu veux avant de te décider. Mais ne te dégonfle pas, Scorpius. », dit-il en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Scorpius cligna des yeux et les rouvrit sur la Pierre de Résurrection. Il était allongé sur le côté et la Pierre était pratiquement sous son nez, posée sur le drap. C'était déjà le matin mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

Cette semaine, Scorpius alla à la bibliothèque beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude. Il lut les traités sur la réincarnation, identifia le symbole des Reliques de la Mort sur la Pierre et surtout fit des recherches sur la vie de Dumbledore. La plupart des ouvrages s'en tenait à l'acclamer mais Scorpius eut la chance de tomber sur _La Vie et les Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ dans un recoin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince avait refusé officiellement ce livre impie mais l'appel des ragots était très fort et elle avait fini par l'acheter et le dissimuler dans un rayonnage peu fréquenté.

Rita Skeeter se contentait de décrire Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald comme les meilleurs amis du monde mais « forte amitié » pouvait être synonyme d'« idylle cachée ».

Ce qui frappa le plus Scorpius fut la photo d'Albus et de Gellert. Albus y était semblable à celui qu'il avait vu, le nez droit, peut-être un peu plus souriant.

Comment avait-il pu rêver de l'apparence exact de Dumbledore jeune sans l'avoir vu auparavant ? La réponse était simple : ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Il avait bien été causé par la Pierre de Résurrection et l'identité de Dumbledore en lui. Et, s'il était bien la réincarnation de Dumbledore, alors il fallait l'accepter ou le refuser.

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur la photo de Gellert Grindelwald et il eut l'impression qu'il lui rendait son regard. Puis son regard glissa sur la photo d'Albus et il se souvint de ses derniers paroles : « Ne te dégonfle pas, Scorpius. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se dégonfle. Il avait l'opportunité de changer, de devenir meilleur et de vivre des choses exceptionnelles, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Il n'allait pas laisser filer cette chance par peur de l'inconnu.

S'il restait Scorpius et avait une vie amoureuse, et une existence en général morne, il regretterait de ne pas avoir accepté Albus et retrouvé Gellert pendant qu'ils étaient proches géographiquement. Scorpius savait les ravages que pouvait faire les remords dans le cœur d'un homme ; il ne ferait pas les même erreurs que son père.

A partir de cette résolution, le changement vint petit à petit.

Scorpius eut rapidement l'impression que son ancienne vie était de la boue dont il émergeait lentement, comme un papillon qui sort en se débattant de sa chrysalide pour entamer une existence plus glorieuse dans un corps plus beau. Il avait un nouvel aura que seule prodigue l'assurance et qui ne passait pas inaperçu : il était plus souvent remarqué et ses camarades avaient plus d'admiration pour lui. Il devint également un meilleur élève.

Un matin, en se regardant dans la glace, Scorpius fut étonné d'à quel point ses yeux lui paraissaient d'un bleu plus vif, lui qui trouvait autrefois qu'ils tiraient sur le gris.

Il avait également hérité des souvenirs d'Albus, qui restaient la plupart du temps dans le flou, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément déclencheur les fassent revenir plus nets que jamais à l'esprit de Scorpius. A cause de cela, ses sentiments envers Gellert avaient changé. Quand il le regardait en photo avec Albus, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un observateur furtif de leur histoire d'amour mais un total protagoniste. Il se souvenait de cette époque-là, du moment où la photo avait été prise, et il avait l'impression de voir son propre visage à la place de celui d'Albus. Regarder la photo le rendait nostalgique, il se surprenait à la caresser du bout des doigts, comme pour effleurer un paradis perdu.

Il devint si attaché à la photographie qu'il décida d'emporter l'exemplaire de _La Vie et les Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ plutôt que d'aller le consulter sans arrêt à la bibliothèque.

« Tu es devenu très rat de bibliothèque ces temps-ci, Scorpius. », l'interrompit une voix.

Scorpius cacha le titre du livre sous son bras mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait échappé à son interlocuteur. Albus Severus Potter était quelqu'un de plutôt vif.

Aîné du clan Potter, Albus Severus se distinguait de ses frères et sœurs par bien des points, le plus connu étant sa maison, Serpentard. Son caractère était également très différent de celui de James et de Lily : peu sociable, il préférait la compagnie des livres à celui des humains, il était aussi le plus brillant.

Scorpius ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était devenu ami avec Albus Severus, non pas qu'il eût voulu lui chercher des noises, son père l'avait bien chapitré à ce sujet, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à rechercher l'amitié de ce garçon terne et asocial ? Et pourquoi Albus Severus avait-il accepté son amitié ? Car ils avaient bien été plutôt proches jusqu'à ce que, récemment, Albus Severus devienne encore plus solitaire et porté sur les livres.

« Tu as changé toi aussi. », dit justement Scorpius, pour détourner l'intention d'Albus Severus du livre.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste quelques mauvais rêves. »

Scorpius pensa que ces cauchemars devaient tout de même être sérieux pour perturber quelqu'un à ce point. Il demanda à Albus Severus de quoi il en retournait.

« La plupart des temps, je suis simplement enfermé dans une cellule sordide.

Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Il fit un geste pour prendre le livre alors qu'au même moment, Scorpius essayait de l'éloigner. Leurs bras se heurtèrent et le livre tomba et s'ouvrit à la page où Scorpius l'avait ouvert tant de fois.

Scorpius essaya de récupérer en vitesse le livre mais Albus Severus s'en empara en premier. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent longuement la photo, comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose à travers, puis il dit :

« Intéressant. »

Il referma le livre et le rendit à Scorpius, qui lui lança un regard intense. L'air qu'avait Albus Severus en regardant la photo ne lui avait pas échappé et il s'apprêtait à poser une question à ce sujet quand Albus Severus partit avec une simple salutation. Scorpius n'osa pas le rattraper, de peur de paraître trop insistant, mais il le regarda s'éloigner. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de la courbe élégante de ses mèches de cheveux noirs. S'il se laissait pousser les cheveux longs, ils deviendraient probablement ondulés…

Attendez une minute, est-ce qu'il était en train de divaguer sur les _cheveux d'Albus Severus_ ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on remarque chez un autre garçon normalement. Les seuls cheveux sur lesquels il avait divagué était ceux de Gellert…

L'idée vint alors immédiatement à Scorpius : et si Albus Severus était Gellert ? Il avait bien dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars, or, les cauchemars étaient signalés comme des réminiscences d'une vie antérieure dans certains des livres qu'il avait lus. Et Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aurait « harcelé de cauchemars » pour attirer son attention s'il n'avait pas eu la Pierre ?

Grindelwald avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans la prison de Nurmengard. C'était cohérent avec le fait qu'Albus Severus rêvait qu'il était enfermé. Et, lors d'un de ses rêves, Albus Severus avait aussi pu entrevoir le visage d'Albus ou de Gellert et le retrouver dans la photo de _La Vie et les Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_.

Scorpius alla même plus loin : son inconscient avait peut-être vu Gellert en Albus Severus et l'avait poussé à se lier avec lui. De même pour Albus Severus qui avait vu Dumbledore en lui. Ils s'étaient reconnus avant même se connaître.

Scorpius caressa doucement la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa poche. Si Albus Severus était bien Gellert, alors il y avait un moyen très simple de le savoir…

**§§La Cape d'Invisibilité§§**

« _La Baguette de Sureau, qui donne un pouvoir incroyable à celui qui l'utilise._

_La Pierre de Résurrection, qui rend la vie aux morts._

_Et enfin, la Cape d'Invisibilité, qui dissimule son utilisateur et le protège des mauvais sorts._

Tu sais, Albus Severus, je suis étonné que tu ne les connaisses pas vu que tu viens d'une famille de sorcier. », dit Scorpius.

« Mes parents me racontait d'autres histoires pour m'endormir que le Conte des Trois Frères, répondit Albus Severus. En tout cas, c'est ce que Grindelwald veut que je retrouve. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait tranquille si je retrouvais les trois Reliques de la Mort, surtout la Baguette de Sureau, qu'il a eu en sa possession par le passé. Et il m'a également dit que je possédais déjà l'une des Reliques. Et, en me réveillant, j'ai trouvé ça sous mon oreiller. »

Il leva la Pierre de Résurrection.

« Je suis content que tu te sois confié à moi, Albus Severus. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider à trouver les autres Reliques. »

« En fait, j'ai déjà une piste. Pour la Cape d'Invisibilité. »

Il marqua une pause. Scorpius attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

« On la décrit comme ayant un charme d'invisibilité éternelle et protégeant son utilisateur des mauvais sorts. Or je connais une cape d'invisibilité qui fonctionne depuis très longtemps et qui est insensible aux sorts. »

Il laissa à nouveau un blanc avant de conclure :

« C'est la cape de James. »

Scorpius comprit alors ce qui turlupinait Albus Severus.

James était son jeune frère et si on mettait de côté le fait qu'ils faisaient partie d'une même famille, ils étaient aussi différents que deux personnes pouvaient l'être. James avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il était un joueur de Quidditch très doué (Albus Severus était le seul de sa famille à ne pas apprécier ce sport) mais surtout, c'était un garçon très populaire et qui aimait l'être, toujours entouré d'une bande d'amis, toujours à organiser des fêtes, à négliger ses études et à enfreindre le règlement, par jeu et par audace. Bref, il était et faisait tout ce que son frère n'était pas et ne faisait pas.

James et Albus Severus n'avait que deux ans d'écart et ils avaient été plutôt proches lors de leur enfance. Mais leurs entrées respectives à Poudlard avaient montré l'ampleur des différences de leurs caractères et créé un gouffre entre eux. Sans vraiment être en froid, ils s'adressaient à peine la parole quand ils étaient à l'école.

« Tu vas devoir lui parler. », dit Scorpius.

« Tu parles ! Il est toujours tellement occupé que je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous. Avec mon propre frère ! »

« Il ne peut pas refuser de te prêter la cape. C'est déjà ça. »

« En effet, il ne peut pas me le refuser. », dit Albus Severus et Scorpius crut discerner une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

S'il y avait un artefact magique dans la famille Potter, il eut paru normal qu'Albus Severus en hérite, en tant que l'aîné de la fratrie. Pourtant, c'était James qui avait récupéré la cape d'invisibilité. Il était sûr qu'elle lui servait plus à lui, qui aimait se promener dans les couloirs après l'extinction des feux et enfreindre le règlement en général, qu'elle aurait servi à Albus Severus. Mais Albus Severus avait tout de même du souffrir qu'on lui préfère son frère.

Scorpius, qui était fils unique, n'avait jamais eu de concurrence et il ne savait pas quels mots utilisés pour apaiser Albus Severus tout en faisant preuve de tact. Il finit par glisser sa main dans la sienne. Albus Severus sursauta et lui lança un long regard, comme s'il l'examinait, mais ne retira pas sa main.

« Ca ira, dit-il, mais James va sans doute me demander pourquoi j'ai besoin de sa cape. »

Ils consacrèrent un peu de temps à chercher une excuse valable. Albus Severus fixait toujours Scorpius et, se sentant observé, il se tortillait sur sa chaise, tripotait la manche de sa robe de sorcier ou quelques mèches de cheveux plus longues qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

« Et si tu disais que tu veux entrer illégalement dans la Réserve ? Tu es passionné par les livres après tout. »

« Je ne me résume pas à ça. Et si je dis ça à mon frère, il ne faudra pas plus de dix minutes pour que toute la famille croit que je tombe dans la magie noire. »

Scorpius eut un rire bref avant de tomber dans le découragement :

« Il n'y a pas d'autres excuses… », gémit-il.

Albus Severus sourit, amusé par le comportement volontairement enfantin de Scorpius. Il le regardait, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur la table, ses cheveux blond platine paraissant encore plus pâles comparés au noir de sa robe.

« Tu es en train de te décoiffer, Scorpius. »

« Hein ? », répondit le principal intéressé en relevant la tête.

Il essaya de se lisser les cheveux, réussissant uniquement à les ébouriffer encore plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'Albus Severus remette lui-même les mèches en place. Scorpius le laissa faire, un air de chat en train de laper un pot de crème sur le visage.

L'attention et la proximité d'Albus Severus ne le rendaient pas seulement heureux, il avait l'impression d'avoir un corps plus désirable, un esprit plus brillant, une personnalité plus forte.

« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas donner d'excuse à ton frère, dit-il avec audace. Après tout, tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre. »

« Je lui parlerai lors du dîner, alors. »

Scorpius désirait l'accompagner, mais Albus Severus n'était pas de cet avis :

« Si tu veux que je profite de cette occasion pour régler des comptes avec mon frère, laisse moi au moins le faire seul. »

« Les querelles ne se règlent jamais en huit-clos. Même lors des duels, tous les sorciers ont un second sur lequel s'appuyer. »

« Ce n'est pas un duel de sorciers. »

« Mais tu auras besoin de moi. »

Certains auraient pu penser que deux volontés étaient en train de s'affronter mais ce n'était pas le cas. Scorpius n'avait aucun désir de forcer la main d'Albus Severus et optait pour une persuasion plus douce. Il comptait sur son charme pour l'aider, charme auquel Albus Severus ne pouvait être insensible. En effet, bien qu'il ait refusé tout net la personnalité et les souvenirs de Grindelwald, ledit mage noir n'était pas du genre à abandonner après avoir vu son offre poliment déclinée. Il essayait continuellement d'envahir l'esprit d'Albus Severus et celui-ci entamait, malgré sa résistance, la métamorphose que Scorpius avait pleinement acceptée.

Albus Severus finit par céder à Scorpius mais quand ils cherchèrent James lors du dîner, ils ne le trouvèrent pas. A vrai dire, la table des Gryffondors était bien dégarnie, et aucun des amis de James n'étaient présents.

Albus Severus savait ce que cela voulait dire : James, ses amis et ses connaissances étaient encore à une de ses fêtes. Il les organisait généralement à l'intérieur de la Salle pour Demande, usant et abusant de la capacité de la Salle à se conformer à ses moindres désirs. La porte de la Salle sur Demande avait même un judas, pour jauger si les arrivants étaient dignes d'entrer.

Albus Severus ne faisait absolument pas partie des « gens cool » mais il était tout de même un Potter, et le frère de James ; on n'osa donc pas le refouler à l'entrée. Mais une fois qu'il eût pénétré dans la salle bondée, à moitié suffoqué par l'atmosphère enfumée, à moitié aveuglé par les spots, il souhaita ne jamais être entré dans ce temple dédié à l'idiotie.

Scorpius agrippé à son bras pour ne pas le perdre, il se mit tant bien que mal à la recherche de son frère, qu'il trouvât finalement au fond de la salle, en train de boire une Biéraubeurre avec ses amis les plus proches et un groupe de filles gloussantes.

« Je peux te parler, James ? »

Albus Severus nota avec plaisir la surprise de son frère, qui manqua de lâcher son verre. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance, un sourire indolent lui venant même aux lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité. Tu l'as avec toi ? »

« Ben ouais. Je l'ai utilisée pour venir ; elle doit traîner quelque part. Mais pourquoi tu la veux ? »

« Elle m'intéresse, c'est tout. »

« Elle t'intéresse ? », répéta James d'un ton insolent.

Scorpius, n'y tenant plus, envoya une pichenette sur le front de James pour attirer son attention et lui dit en le regardant de haut de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers son aîné. James répondit en fronçant le nez :

« Un Malfoy ? Arrogant comme toujours… »

« En matière d'arrogance, tu n'as pas de leçons à donner à personne, James. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toujours sérieux que tu dois continuellement faire l'imbécile. », dit Albus Severus.

« Avoir une vie sociale, tu appelles ça « faire l'imbécile » ? »

« Je ne parle de tes fêtes, de tes matchs de Quidditch et de tes innombrables amis mais du ton stupide que tu emploies toujours et de l'air « Je suis tellement cool » que tu as en permanence. »

James se renfrogna et à le voir les bras croisés, l'air buté, légèrement replié sur lui-même, Albus Severus se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui un adulte imbu de lui-même mais un adolescent encore immature, qui désirait par-dessus tout s'amuser et épater la galerie. Il lui fallait être plus indulgent.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? », lui demanda James.

« Tu me rappelles quand tu avais huit ans et que tu faisais la tête à Maman parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu reprennes de crêpes au chocolat. »

James lui lança un regard noir.

« J'ai quand même le droit d'être curieux que l'usage que tu veux faire de ma cape. »

« C'est autant ta cape que la mienne et je t'ai dit qu'_elle m'intéressait_, ce qui est une réponse vague qui veut dire de ne pas m'interroger plus. »

« Mais je veux savoir ! »

« James, rappelle-moi le nombre de plans foireux dans lesquels je t'ai assisté sans poser de questions. Il est temps de me rendre la pareille. »

« Ok, ok, concéda James. Mais tu me la rends rapidement, d'accord ? »

Il entraîna Albus Severus dans un autre recoin de la pièce, où il chercha la cape sous une multitude d'autres choses. Avant de la donner à son frère, il lui glissa à voix basse :

« Pourquoi tu es venu avec Scorpius Malfoy ? Vous êtes tellement amis que ça ? »

« D'une certaine manière. », se contenta de répondre Albus Severus, soudain laconique.

« Si tu veux de l'aide de ton frangin, je te conseillerais de ne pas le fréquenter. Les Malfoy sont des serpents, sans vouloir insulter ta maison. De vrais manipulateurs. »

Albus Severus regarda Scorpius, qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il le voyait de profil, son visage pâle aux traits réguliers entouré de deux mèches de cheveux un peu plus longues que les autres. Avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air digne et stoïque au milieu de l'agitation qui l'entourait, il lui paraissait plus beau que jamais.

Puis Albus Severus se tourna à nouveau vers son frère et sourit en lui disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. En ce qui concerne Scorpius, je maîtrise la situation. Je ne serais définitivement pas celui qui me fera manipuler. »

Devant l'assurance apparente de son frère, James finit par acquiescer et lui remit la cape. Dès sa sortie de la Salle sur Demande, Albus Severus en fit usage pour se dissimuler ainsi que Scorpius : le couvre-feu était largement passé et s'ils étaient retrouvés en dehors de leur dortoir par Rusard, c'était la retenue assurée.

Ils marchaient lentement à cause de la cape d'invisibilité et ils étaient à mi-chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards quand Albus Severus s'arrêta soudain.

« Que crains-tu ?, demanda Scorpius. Nous sommes invisibles. »

« Invisibles mais pas inodores. », répondit Albus Severus en désignant Miss Teigne qui arrivait d'un couloir non loin d'eux.

Ils se cachèrent derrière une statue le temps qu'elle s'éloigne. Scorpius était collé contre Albus Severus et il pouvait sentir son odeur et son souffle sur sa peau. Il se mit à souhaiter que Miss Teigne prenne son temps.

« Je crois qu'elle est partie. », dit-il à regret au bout d'un certain temps.

« Elle nous a peut-être déjà sentis et elle a été chercher Rusard. »

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. »

Il se mirent à courir tout en essayant péniblement de maintenir la cape sur eux. Ils finirent par arriver, épuisés, à l'entrée de la salle commune.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à divers tests effectués sur la cape d'invisibilité. Albus Severus et Scorpius lui jetèrent plusieurs sorts et préparèrent même une potion dont ils firent tomber quelques gouttes sur la cape. Les résultats furent sans appel : la Cape n'était ni le fruit de poils de Demiguise, ni d'un sort d'Invisibilité connu. Son ancienneté était avérée et pourtant, elle fonctionnait encore. Elle possédait donc sans nul doute le fameux sort d'Invisibilité éternelle, ainsi que d'autres habilités qui n'étaient pas mesurables ou encore inconnues.

Albus Severus ne s'était jusqu'alors pas rendu compte du potentiel énorme des Reliques de la Mort et, maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, tout en observant le jeu subtil des reflets argentés du tissu de la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Quels pouvoirs… Pas étonnant que les Reliques aient déchaîné tant de passion, que tant d'hommes se soient jetés dans une quête insensée basée sur un conte de fée. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il n'avait entamé la quête des Reliques que par contrainte, pour faire taire la voix de Grindelwald en lui, mais qu'en était-il maintenant ?

Il se mentirait quand même un peu à lui-même en disant qu'il ne désirait pas la puissance des Reliques.

Il était ambitieux, il désirait le pouvoir. Cet aspect de sa personnalité n'était pas apparu récemment, il avait toujours été là, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait envoyé à Serpentard.

Albus Severus comprit alors qu'il s'était fourvoyé : il avait cru que quelque chose de nouveau s'était éveillé en lui avec la découverte de son lien avec Grindelwald mais une partie de lui avait toujours été semblable à Grindelwald, cette partie qui désirait les Reliques de la Mort (et pas que les Reliques de la Mort, pensa t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Scorpius).

Il ne pouvait ignorer ce côté sombre mais était-il judicieux de lui laisser plus de place ? N'allait-il pas se faire engloutir par lui et devenir un mage noir ?

Albus Severus fut soudain interrompu dans ses réflexions par Scorpius, assis dans un fauteuil non loin du sien :

« Cela fait une demi-heure que tu fixes la Cape en silence. A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je viens juste de réaliser que j'étais peut-être un peu attiré par le pouvoir de ces Reliques. Ca me perturbe. », résuma Albus Severus.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu agissais mal. Mais c'est tout à fait humain de désirer un certain pouvoir. L'ambition n'est pas quelque chose de mal. »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus Severus d'un ton désemparé. On m'a toujours enseigné qu'il fallait être pur de cœur et d'âme… désintéressé… et que même si on avait la chance d'être dépositaire d'un grand pouvoir, il ne fallait pas l'utiliser pour soi. »

« C'est ce que pense ta famille…, dit Scorpius d'une voix douce. Et tu es très différent d'eux. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est tout de même ma famille ! Je les aime ! »

« Mais tu as le droit d'être en désaccord avec eux.

Tes parents t'ont enseigné que les gens bons étaient incroyablement purs et désintéressés. Ce qui fait que tous les gens ambitieux, un peu rusés ou qui veulent des choses pour eux-même sont les apôtres de Satan ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, Albus Severus, et si tu réfléchis objectivement, je ne penses pas que tu le sois également. »

« Mais si j'accepte mes ambitions et mes désirs, je risque de laisser le champ libre à Grindelwald ! C'est tout de même une personne mauvaise, et un mage noir. »

« Si tu acceptes Grindelwald, tu recevras ses souvenirs et quelques traits de son caractère, que tu possèdes déjà en partie. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il pourra te contrôler et te forcer à faire des choses que tu réprouverais. »

Scorpius se leva et se pencha sur Albus Severus, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Allez… céder n'est pas quelque chose que quiconque pourrait te reprocher... »

Ce ton, cette phrase, ce sourire confiant et séducteur, tout cela confirma l'opinion qu'Albus Severus avait de Scorpius. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

**§§La Baguette de Sureau§§**

« Quoi ? Tu abandonnes la quête des Reliques de la Mort ? »

« Oui, dit Albus Severus qui se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise. De toute façon, cette quête est impossible, du moins pour moi.

Je pense que Grindelwald voulait me donner un indice, quand il a dit qu'il avait eu la Baguette de Sureau en sa possession. Selon le folklore, il faut tuer ou vaincre son précédent possesseur pour s'emparer de la Baguette. Or, Grindelwald a été vaincu par Dumbledore qui a été tué par Severus Rogue qui a été tué par Voldemort qui a été tué par mon père. Ce qui signifie qu'il est l'actuel maître de la Baguette de Sureau mais comme c'est mon père, je ne peux bien sûr pas m'attaquer à lui, encore moins le tuer. »

« Mais pourquoi Grindelwald t'a confié cette mission, s'il savait que tu ne pourrais l'accomplir ? », demanda Scorpius.

« Pour me soumettre à la tentation que représente le pouvoir des Reliques de la Mort, bien sûr ! Je pense aussi qu'il savait que les Reliques appartenaient à mes proches, et qu'il voulait m'opposer à eux.

Le but de Grindelwald n'a jamais été de me faire rassembler ces trois objets de pouvoir mais de me faire réaliser que j'étais déjà semblable à lui et qu'il fallait que je l'accepte. En somme, il m'a manipulé. Tout comme toi Scorpius. »

« Tout comme… moi ? Je ne te suis pas. », dit celui-ci, incrédule.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile, dit Albus Severus d'une voix d'une douceur inquiétante, pour que l'on croit que je ne sais pas faire fonctionner ma cervelle ?

Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, Scorpius : Grindelwald m'a dit que je bénéficierai de l'aide d'un « compagnon » dans la quête des Reliques de la Mort. J'ai immédiatement soupçonné quelqu'un du même dortoir de moi vu que la Pierre de Résurrection n'a pas pu se téléporter toute seule jusque sous mon oreiller. Et qui j'avais vu la veille avec un livre qui exhibait une photo d'« _Albus Dumbledore avec son grand ami Gellert Grindelwald_ » ?

J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires, retrouvé le livre et lu le chapitre sur Albus et Gellert. J'ai alors fortement soupçonné que tu sois Albus et j'ai décidé de te confier l'histoire de Grindelwald et des Reliques pour que tu m'aides à les retrouver.

Quand j'ai commencé à éprouver de l'attirance pour toi, je me suis dit qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre Gellert et Albus. Cette impression que j'avais que tu essayais de me séduire… Mais j'ai enfin vu clair dans ton jeu quand tu m'as fait ce joli discours pour me convaincre d'accepter Grindelwald. Tu essayais de me manipuler dans le but de faire revenir ton ancien amant, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? »

Scorpius regardait Albus Severus d'un air effaré, ses paupières battant à toute vitesse comme les ailes d'un papillon effrayé. Il cherchait désespérément les mots qui feraient comprendre à Albus Severus qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal…

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire de mal, finit-il par dire d'un ton mal assuré. Je voulais juste qu'on revive… cette histoire d'amour. »

« Tu sais pourquoi j'avais refusé Grindelwald en premier lieu ? Parce que je ne voulais pas changer. Si j'accepte ma vie antérieure maintenant, ce n'est que parce qu'elle a toujours fait partie de moi.

J'ai toujours été satisfait de la personne que je suis, contrairement à toi, Scorpius. Je voyais bien que tu étais déprimé, que tu ne t'aimais pas, alors tu t'es laissé envahir par Albus, tu t'es complu à jouer son rôle. Mais si c'est Gellert que tu veux, sache qu'il n'est plus que mon passé, une partie de moi comme l'enfant ou l'adolescent que j'ai été. La personne qui compte, c'est celle que je suis maintenant, Albus Severus Potter. Si tu ne peux voir que Gellert en moi, alors tu es vraiment aveugle.

N'essaie plus jamais de me manipuler, Albus. »

Albus Severus quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille et il ne se retourna pas. Dès qu'il fut parti, Scorpius se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Il n'était pas sous le choc, bien qu'il aurait pu l'être : Albus Severus savait tout de lui depuis le début et il s'était fait manipulé alors qu'il croyait subtilement l'inciter à redevenir Gellert. Mais, non, il se sentait… surpassé.

Un souvenir d'Albus lui revint alors à l'esprit : sa première rencontre avec Gellert. Le jeune et arrogant Albus Dumbledore qui pensait que personne sur Terre n'était digne de lui… avait finalement rencontré son égal. Il était tombé amoureux ce jour-là, et Scorpius ressentait maintenant la même chose à l'égard d'Albus Severus.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas l'égal d'Albus Severus. Celui-ci l'avait totalement ridiculisé. Scorpius se promit que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il trouverait quelque chose pour prouver qu'il était digne de son amour.

Mais cela risquait de prendre du temps.

En effet, lors des semaines suivantes, rien ne se passa et Albus Severus fut surpris que Scorpius n'ait pas essayé de se réconcilier avec lui. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à bouder… ou peut-être avait-il cru qu'Albus Severus ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Albus Severus espérait que ce n'était pas le cas : il avait juste voulu donner une bonne leçon à Scorpius pour qu'il cesse de se prendre pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et qu'il s'estime enfin à sa juste valeur. Cela l'énervait, cette manière que Scorpius avait toujours eu de se dévaloriser.

Les semaines passèrent, et Scorpius ne lui adressa toujours pas la parole. Albus Severus n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était en colère, simplement, il l'évitait. Mais Albus Severus sentait que toute cette affaire n'était pas terminée. En effet, Scorpius semblait avoir quelque chose qui lui occupait l'esprit, il venait très fréquemment à la bibliothèque pour travailler ce qui ne semblait pas être du travail scolaire.

Albus Severus venait aussi souvent à la bibliothèque et il travaillait aux côtés de Scorpius – de sorte que d'un point de vue extérieur, ils semblaient toujours amis. Mais, par fierté, il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Il attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Ce « premier pas » Scorpius finit par le faire, au moment où Albus Severus s'y attendait le moins et sous une forme tout aussi surprenante.

C'était le début des vacances de Noël. Albus Severus, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur, étaient donc rentrés à la maison familiale de Godric's Hollow quand toute la famille reçut une invitation à dîner au Manoir Malfoy.

Même si les relations entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy s'étaient améliorées depuis leur inimité de collégiens, ils se comportaient assez froidement l'un envers l'autre. Une invitation de la part des Malfoy n'était donc pas quelque chose qu'Harry et le reste de sa famille expliquaient, à l'exception d'Albus Severus, qui soupçonnait un plan de Scorpius, et de James, dont la petite idée n'était pas si éloignée de la vérité :

« C'est ton grand ami Scorpius qui a convaincu son père de nous inviter ! », dit-il à son frère devant les autres membres de la maisonnée.

« Ah oui, Scorpius !, dit Harry Potter. Je ne me souviens plus d'à quoi ressemble ce garçon… »

« C'est la copie conforme de son père. », répondit James.

« Bien sûr que non. », dit Albus Severus d'un ton si catégorique que personne n'osa plus rien répliquer, même pas James, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reprenne la parole :

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Nous n'avons plus de raison d'être ennemis avec les Malfoy. C'est une bonne occasion de faire table rase du passé et d'avoir de meilleurs relations avec eux. »

Comme personne n'avait d'objection, une réponse positive à l'invitation fut envoyée et, le soir du jour J, la famille transplana au manoir Malfoy.

Ils furent accueillis par Scorpius et, en le voyant à ce moment-là, Albus Severus n'eut plus aucun doute que c'était lui qui était derrière l'invitation. Il était vêtu de blanc, une couleur qui lui allait à la perfection au vu du regard appréciateur que ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer Albus Severus, et rayonnait littéralement et au sens figuré.

Il salua les Potter avec une politesse parfaite. Quant à Albus Severus, il se comporta envers lui comme envers son meilleur ami, dont il avait attendu la visite avec impatience.

L'enthousiasme de Scorpius fit beaucoup pour briser la glace entre les Malfoy et les Potter. L'ambiance du dîner devint progressivement plus agréable, jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ginny soient en pleine discussion avec Drago et Tatiana, les parents de Scorpius. Celui-ci bavardait avec les trois enfants Potter, faisant preuve d'une familiarité particulière avec Albus Severus, comme il en existe entre très bons amis.

Albus Severus savait que s'il ne faisait pas preuve de la même cordialité envers Scorpius, il serait incompris et jetterait un froid dans la soirée, que le reste des convives semblaient apprécier. Il ne savait pas si Scorpius voulait juste qu'ils se réconcilient ou s'il avait autre chose derrière la tête mais il décida de jouer le jeu.

Après le dessert, Scorpius proposa de prolonger la soirée, qui n'était pas encore très avancée, par une petite compétition de duel pour voir si la réputation des Potter en la matière était bel et bien réputée. Tout le monde y participa, à l'exception de Lily qui ne connaissait pas encore assez de sorts.

Les duels furent tirés au sort. Drago élimina sa femme, Ginny son fils James et Scorpius perdit sans rancune face à Albus Severus, qui était un duelliste extrêmement doué. Harry entra ensuite dans la compétition et Drago perdit face à lui. Quant à Albus Severus, il vengea son frère en battant Ginny. La finale se déroula donc entre Harry et Albus Severus et ce dernier gagna après un duel particulièrement acharné. Il reçut les félicitations de son père, qu'il lui fit cependant promettre une revanche.

Après la fin des duels, les Potter s'apprêtèrent à repartir et Scorpius proposa à Albus Severus de rester dormir au manoir, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient initialement prévus de faire.

Albus Severus était fatigué d'agir selon un plan dont il ne savait pas le but mais il était persuadé que s'il se retrouvait seul avec Scorpius, il réussirait à obtenir des explications. Il accepta donc de la manière la plus naturelle possible, fit de rapides au revoir à sa famille et se dépêcha de monter avec Scorpius dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? », put-il enfin demander.

« Pour ça. », répondit Scorpius en sortant de sa poche une baguette magique.

Albus Severus avait déjà vu la baguette de Scorpius et il était sûr que ce n'était pas celle-là.

« A qui est cette baguette ? », demanda t-il donc.

« A toi. C'est la Baguette de Sureau. »

Il tendit la baguette à Albus Severus qui la prit d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« Attends une minute… Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle est à moi ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches sur la Baguette de Sureau et sur ses différents maîtres et j'ai trouvé que ton père avait dit lors de sa dernière confrontation avec Voldemort qu'il était le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau et qu'il suffisait d'un sortilège de Désarmement pour en devenir le maître. Ces propos ne sont jamais sortis officiellement mais ils ont été entendus par trop de personnes pour qu'il n'y ait pas de rumeurs. J'ai vérifié ; elles émanent de différentes sources et elles concordent toutes. »

« Alors tu as organisé ce petit tournoi pour que je batte mon père en duel et que je devienne le maître de la Baguette. Plutôt malin. »

« Tu as vu comme ton père a insisté pour que vous fassiez une « revanche » un de ces jours ? Il doit toujours s'arranger pour rapidement rendre la pareille à ceux qui l'ont vaincu ou désarmé.

Je pense que le but d'Harry est de mourir de mort naturelle en étant maître de la Baguette, car, selon la légende, cela ferait disparaître ses pouvoirs. En tout cas, il ne l'a jamais utilisée lui-même et l'a plutôt bien cachée. Je ne te dis pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour la récupérer ; je n'ai jamais pensé que je jouerais les « pilleurs de tombe » un jour… »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais fait tout ça, ses recherches pour retrouver la Baguette, ce plan que tu as orchestré pour m'en faire le maître, dit Albus Severus d'une voix dure. Je t'avais dit de ne plus me manipuler. »

« Tu m'as appelé Albus quand tu m'as dit de ne plus te manipuler. Ce n'est pas mon nom. »

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration et s'expliqua d'un ton légèrement gêné :

« Ca a été tellement agréable de se découvrir une existence passée passionnante quand on a toujours eu une vie ennuyeuse… Je voulais être plus semblable à Albus car je le trouvais meilleur que moi, te rendre plus semblable à Gellert et revivre avec toi ce dont je me souvenais.

Désormais, j'ai compris que c'est le présent qui compte. Même si nous avons leurs souvenirs, que nous leur ressemblons un peu, je ne suis pas Albus et tu n'es pas Gellert. Je t'aime en tant qu'Albus Severus et je ne te changerai pas pour que tu lui ressembles plus. »

Les traits d'Albus Severus se détendirent et il dit à Scorpius d'une voix radoucie :

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, quand nous étions encore à Poudlard ? Pourquoi as-tu mêlé la Baguette de Sureau à tout ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je voulais prouver que j'étais moi aussi capable d'intelligence et de ruse. Retrouver la Baguette de Sureau, élaborer ce plan et le mener à bien était une bonne preuve et permettait également de clore ta quête des Reliques de la Mort. Si tu empruntes à nouveau la cape à James, tu es le maître des trois Reliques. »

Albus Severus eut un petit rire :

« Je me demande où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils… Prouver ta valeur ? Mais tu n'as rien à prouver, Scorpius, à personne. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tout ce que j'ai d'intéressant vient d'Albus, avant, je n'étais rien que de très ordinaire. »

« Parlons-en de notre « karma », dit Albus Severus d'un ton railleur. Comme j'ai toujours eu une partie de moi semblable à Grindelwald, tu as toujours eu des points communs avec Dumbledore. Ton talent, ton charme ont toujours été en toi mais tu as toujours été tellement occupé à te dévaloriser et à te « banaliser » que tu ne l'as jamais vu.

D'un point de vue extérieur, tu ressembles à n'importe quel Malfoy et tu t'es toi même réduit ça. Pour ma part, les autres me considèrent sans doute comme un intellectuel terne et ennuyeux mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je me vois. Je sais ce que je vaux et si tu te considérais toi aussi à ta juste valeur, Scorpius, tu saurais comme je le sais que tu n'as strictement _rien_ à prouver. »

L'émotion se peignait sur le visage de Scorpius mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'exprimer, Albus Severus le prit de court en lui tendant la Baguette de Sureau.

« Prends-là, dit-il. C'est toi qui l'a retrouvée, qui t'es arrangé pour que je la gagne face à mon père ; c'est toi qui la mérite. »

« Je me suis arrangé pour que tu te battes en duel contre ton père mais tu as gagné seul, grâce à ton talent. _Tu_ es le maître légitime de la Baguette de Sureau. », répliqua Scorpius.

« Si j'ai gagné, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as guidé jusqu'à l'étape finale. Je ne me sens pas le maître de cette baguette, elle peut sans doute le sentir elle aussi et ne fera pas de miracles pour moi. Prends-là. », répéta t-il.

« Mais… le pouvoir des Reliques de la Mort… ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Albus Severus eut un pâle sourire :

« Si, bien sûr, j'ai désiré ce pouvoir. Mais j'ai réalisé depuis avec le recul que les Reliques de la Mort sont trop puissantes pour appartenir à un seul homme. Si tu prends cette Baguette, que je garde la Pierre de Résurrection et que James continue d'être le propriétaire de la Cape, les Reliques auront trois maîtres différents. Je pense que c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. »

Scorpius prit lentement la Baguette et la rangea dans sa poche.

« J'admire ton abnégation. », murmura t-il.

« Ce n'est pas un si grand sacrifice que ça, répondit Albus Severus. Les Reliques de la Mort n'auraient pas fait de moi un grand sorcier et je n'ai pas besoin d'elles pour devenir puissant.

En fait, il y a une seule chose ici que je désire, une seule chose qui compte… », conclut-il avant de se pencher sur Scorpius pour l'embrasser. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire paisible, qui exprimait sa confiance en lui-même et en l'avenir.

Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'étincelles.

Albus Severus sut alors qu'ils avaient atteint le bout du chemin.


End file.
